Across the Void
by AspiringAuthor23
Summary: Rose and Tentoo's daughter, Jennifer Donna Smith, falls through the void, becoming the next companion. But what will it cost to get her back to a place the Doctor still despises after all these years? How I imagine season seven, had Rory and Amy left after six. R&R
1. Across the Void

**A/N: Doctor Who is obviously not mine. If it was this would be canon, and I would be Moffat, and you would all hate me.**

Jennifer Donna Smith had always been normal. _Well…_ she supposed, ducking her head as her father did when he said the same word, _that depended on whose standards you hold me by. _If she was held to the paradigm of her family, she _was _quite normal. However, held by the standards of the rest of the human race, she was not normal in any sense of the word. In fact, if people knew anything about her, she would be considered quite alien. Which, in truth, wasn't that far off from the facts.

To start with, her mother and father, as well as her grandmother, were from another world, another reality. Her mother had been a simple shop girl, at least until she had met a man called The Doctor. She had travelled across the stars for two years, before Canary Wharf tore them apart. Her father's DNA was half Donna Noble, the woman Jennifer was named after, half Doctor—part Time Lord.

It was this that made her so odd by human standards. As he was half-Time Lord, she was quarter Time Lady; half if you considered the weakening bond between her mother and the TARDIS that was not only psychological but physical. And these were the things that contributed to the fact that the doctors could hardly refrain from gawking at her. Not her father, the one who went as The Doctor around family and Doctor Smith when around company, but the pediatricians, nurses, ones who had earned the title Doctor through years of medical school.

They were always amazed by her, the girl born with two hearts. Technically, only one actually worked. The other was small and dysfunctional, but its removal would still mean her death, according to her father. They didn't know why. But it seemed a fundamental truth to both The Doctor and Jennifer, as they had both immediately rejected the idea of its removal the moment the doctors suggested it.

Jennifer was extremely smart, her intellect advanced several years. By the time she had graduated, she was guaranteed a spot at Torchwood—even though her parents held very prestigious spots at the company, she wasn't ensured a spot until she shined all the way through school.

There was no Doctor in this world. At least, not _the_ Doctor that her mother and father always told stories about. Her father's TARDIS still had a few years before becoming fully functional, so they were needed at Torchwood, and everyone in the family was very content with their job, after so many years of working there. Personally, Jennifer thought it was the best job in the universe, even if they did face death every time there was an invasion  
>She loved her life, and at twenty years old, she believed it couldn't get much better.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She had been running when everything changed.

Her mother, father, and her had been on a mission, being chased by some alien from the planet Kroop. It looked like a giant scorpion, and was trying its hardest to harness the Earth's carbon to facilitate its plans of destruction. At least, until they found it and fought when it refused to prove peaceful.

Though her mother and father had lived here for twenty something years, they were still in very good shape. And the extended life spans they both possessed—ones that meant they aged a bit slower than others, due to her mother's connection to the TARDIS that none of them fully understood, and her father's biology, didn't hurt on missions either.  
>But then all of a sudden she was falling, falling through the air. She felt all of time and space enter her mind as her knowledge expanded, and it hurt. Terribly. But then she was on her feet, still running, her mind feeling quite normal. Stopping abruptly, she looked around, wondering where she was, and why she was no longer with her parents. She was in the middle of London. The small amount of time that she knew everything had scared her, made her wonder if death was near, but now that her mind had returned to normal, her brain supplied her with enough information to understand what had happened.<p>

She didn't know why or how, but she had fallen through the vortex. She wasn't even sure how she had survived; according to her father, that would have been enough to kill anyone. However, she supposed resistance was built up by her quarter Time Lady body. Maybe she had simply traveled by vortex manipulator technology. But why?

Pushing all her questions to the back of her mind, she returned her attention to where she was and how she would get back. Standing in a side street filled with shops, she expected it to be much louder, full of people shopping. However, there was nobody else on the street. It was snowing, maybe close to Christmas. Which made it all the more disturbing that she couldn't see a single soul. Running a hand through her short blonde hair, in a way that mimicked her father, she sighed. Nothing here suggested any reason as to why everyone was missing, and she could detect nothing out of the ordinary.

Taking a few steps in a random direction, she thought to check a store, see if there was any evidence or where or when she was. Maybe she'd even get a clue on how to return home. She figured that once she got home, her father would be able to explain everything. But maybe, her mind told suggested, that's what had happened. He often worried for her and her mother's safety, always trying to do things on his own in order to keep them safe. Maybe he had sent her back with some sort of teleport, and had gotten the time or coordinates wrong. It would seem quite uncharacteristic of him, but then again, they were being chased by a giant scorpion. Somehow, though, she knew that this wasn't the case. Something else was at work.

She was heading to a shop now, hoping to find some clues as to where and when she was, as a man with floppy hair and a bow tie rounded the corner, running as though his life depended on it. She expected at least one other person to be following him, maybe family, maybe friends, but he was alone. Noticing her, he ran over, grabbing her hand and continuing along without stopping, dragging her with him. She nearly stumbled.

"RUN!" He yelled. The hand holding may have been awkward under any other circumstance, but the way his eyes screamed horror, the way he was running as though stopping was death, she knew whatever it was wasn't a prank. She ran.

They had barely gotten off the street and onto the main road when the street exploded. Ducking into a store on the opposite side of the main road, they stopped, panting. He searched her face, somewhat worried as to her reaction. A normal person would be terrified, might even be going into shock. Her eyes were wide, showing terror, adrenaline, and…enjoyment? She wasn't nearly out of breath as a normal person would be, gaining her composure back quickly. She studied him, too, as he searched her face. He seemed to be somewhat normal, though the bow tie could go. Pain, a rush of excitement, and worry about her could be distinguished in his gaze. Both noted all of this within seconds.  
>"What did you do?" she questioned, amazed. Even at Torchwood, things like that rarely, if ever, happened.<br>"Why were you there, on that street?" He seemed to get distracted, not necessarily caring about the answer as he babbled on, half talking, half mumbling. "Oh, baiting me, very clever, very clever. Thought they could blow me up as I tried to save everyone. But they were under that street. Don't think they realized that. Quite dull, the Bamruth. Never thinking about what will happen to them, only wanting to prevail. Well, they're gone now, I suppose. I was going to offer a peaceful parting, too. Offer them—"

He seemed to notice that Jennifer was standing there now, eyebrows raised, simply waiting for him to finish his monologue.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"You remind me of my dad. Babbling all technically."

He seemed not to have a response to that.

"Well," she tilted her head as her father usually did, a gesture she had picked up years ago. "I guess I do it a bit too, but…Anyway, why did you just blow up a street?"

His eyebrows had raised when she had said that, recognizing the way she said it—it was quite similar to the way his tenth incarnation had always contradicted himself. And a normal person would be quite fazed by what had just happened, but she acted as though these type of things happened every day. If he didn't know better, he would have thought her a former companion. They had just met, and already, she was confusing him. "Well, I didn't. There were…" He trailed off, trying to figure out what he could say.

"Aliens?" She grinned the tongue-in-teeth grin of her mother. She had caught that much from his monologue. Over the years she had learned how to catch key words and phrases from babble like that, make sense of it all, even though her mind was quick enough to catch most of the words most of the time. She figured that this man was on some mission from Torchwood himself, possibly on a mission that didn't need more than one worker. She had been sent on several of those herself. Maybe he would be able to help her find her way back home.

He stopped babbling, realizing what she had said. He was a bit thrown off by her grin. Somehow she reminded him so much of Rose. However, though he should have, he didn't put the pieces together quite yet. Anyway, Rose was in the other universe. There was no way that this girl could even possibly be related to her.  
>"Aliens."<p> 


	2. Communication

"Why were you on that street?" He had thought that everyone had evacuated hours before—it _was _London on Christmas Eve after all. But there she had been, looking utterly lost.

But somehow, this unknown girl seemed to believe that this wasn't important. "Are you from Torchwood?" He cringed, but so subtly that one could not be sure if he truly had, as she went on. "Because really, that's the only explanation. I don't know anyone else who attracts aliens that well."

He simply stared at her, unknowing what to say. He had had nothing to do with Torchwood since Canary Wharf—and he hardly considered Jack's team as the same company that had ripped Rose away from him. And unless this girl was new to Jack's team, he had never met her before—so it was quite odd that she would believe that Torchwood was still around.

"What?" she asked, misinterpreting the look on his face. "Never heard of it? You must've been living under a rock or something if you haven't, considering we're set on basically—"

"You're with Torchwood." It wasn't a question, and he suddenly acted a bit colder towards her.

"Well yeah…my whole family does. Owns it, actually. Speaking of, I should probably call my mum…tell her where I am. Where are we, exactly, anyway?"

He told her an approximate location, leaving out a year—even though she may know about aliens, she didn't necessarily travel in time, or know that it was even possible. "Do you want me to take you?"

"Nah, I'm sure she'll be able to pick me up…I mean, I shouldn't be too far from Torchwood." Noticing the look on his face, she continued. "What? I was on a mission, and—"

"Torchwood doesn't exist anymore."

"What? Of course it does." She said, confused. "I was just on a mission, if you'd just let me fini—"

"What's your name? Who are you?" he asked, looking as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Jennifer. Like I said, I was on a mission, and I think my dad…I don't know. I'll just call them. Mum or dad'll be able to explain it. They have enough experience with aliens. Probably more than anyone else I've ever met."

And before he could reply, she dug out her cell phone, tapping in a few numbers, and held it up to her ear, waiting. A few seconds passed before she pulled it away from her ear, frowning. "I can't get through."

"Here." He took the phone, sonicing it so that it gained the properties that only a few others in the universe had—universal roaming. "Now works in all corners of the universe."

She took it back, not as impressed as he had wanted her to be—usually when he did something like that, people were amazed. But as she realized what he had just done, her eyes widened. "You're the Doctor."

A look of shock flitted across his features before he put on a grin, hiding his confusion. How could she know from that simple gesture? He had been trying to hide it—anyone from Torchwood wasn't trustworthy.

He knew he had never met her before, which meant that she had been told stories. And she supposedly worked at Torchwood, which no longer existed. Either she was a time-traveller, an alien who was very good at acting, or someone from another universe. Pushing memories of another woman from another universe to the back of his mind, he widened his grin. "Yup, that's me. The Doctor. Which means that I'm not from Torchwood. And I could probably tell you more than your mum or dad could, even if they do seem to know a lot about aliens."

She paused, seemingly trying to decide something before responding. "You knew my—" Her mind seemed to change what it wanted to say. "Never mind. I still think I'm going to call my mum." And she re-dialed the number, as the Doctor began scanning their surroundings to make sure that they were alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The phone rang just as Rose and her Doctor walked in the door after a day at Torchwood, trying to locate Jennifer. Her disappearance was now a priority throughout the company, and they had told no one to call them on their home phone unless there was word about their daughter. They knew she was old enough to take care of herself, but she was only twenty years old. And simply disappearing during a field mission…They had exhausted every resource Torchwood had in order to find her, but nothing had turned up in the past two weeks.

When they heard its ring, they looked at each other quickly, the weary, tireless look in Rose's eyes being lit up slightly by hope. The Doctor refused to allow any emotion into his eyes; if he got his hopes up and it wasn't her, he didn't know what he would do. A millisecond passed, and Rose was gone from his side. He heard her answer the phone.

"Hello?"

He hurried after her; Rose's tone could mean only one thing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello?"

Jennifer grinned. "Hi mum."

On the other end, Rose nearly collapsed from relief, and the Doctor made a move to catch her—just in case.  
>"Put it on speaker," she heard him say. There was a clanking noise as they put down the phone, and she heard a beep, telling her that anyone in the same room as them could now hear what she had to say. "Hello, dad."<br>His eyebrows drew closer together, knowing she wouldn't be this calm if it had been two weeks on her end. Rose just seemed happy to hear her voice again, not paying attention to the details. "Where are you?" her mother asked.

But before Jennifer could respond, her father butted in. "How long has it been?"

Put off by the urgency of her father's tone, she checked her watch. "Can't have been more than ten minutes. And mum, I'm in London somewhere. Do you know what happened? Dad, did you—" And as her brain caught up to her mouth, she realized from his silence and his earlier tone that he was trying to puzzle something out—which meant that he hadn't sent her. Usually, if he had an answer, he would interrupt, often annoying both his wife and daughter. "What?"

"It's been two weeks, Jennifer." His tone conveyed worry, confusion, and just a hint of excitement—here was a true alien mystery, he was sure. "Just a second…Rose?"

Jennifer heard them exit the room, and she pulled the phone away from her ear, simply looking at it. "What?" the Doctor asked, looking at her.

"He didn't send me here. I have no idea what happened…Which is odd, for me…" She looked back at the ground, thinking. A few seconds passed before she heard her parents calling her from the phone. She put it back to her ear, motioning for the Doctor to stop sonicing.

"Who's with you?" Her mum asked. Must have heard the Doctor ask her what was wrong.

Jennifer shook her head, though Rose couldn't see it. "It doesn't matter. What happened?" Realizing he wasn't going to stop, she exited the shop. She didn't want him to hear the conversation, and the sonicing was getting annoying. She wondered faintly where he had parked the TARDIS.

"Jennifer," her dad cut in before Rose could say anything. "I need details. I have an idea on what happened, but I need to know what happened on your side before I can know for sure."

She explained how, for a split second, she knew everything in the universe, how she had felt as if she was falling. She started pacing in front of the store, and she registered a faint ache in her chest. "I think I fell through the vortex. It was like what mom explained happened to her."

On the other end, Rose frowned. If that was true, would she be affected as Rose had? But then again, it had been ten minutes for her. It would have already set in. And truly, she hadn't looked into the heart of the TARDIS, she had fallen through the vortex. She knew that the Doctor, and all other Time Lords, had looked into the vortex, and she remembered Captain Jack hitching a ride on the TARDIS. It couldn't have lasting effects.

The Doctor sighed, and Jennifer could tell that he was running his hand through his hair. Her mum was still there, listening. Jennifer heard him whisper to Rose, who gasped, trying to keep her voice down as she responded. "She can't be. How will she get back?" She was worried.

"What? Where am I? What happened?" Jennifer questioned, suddenly desperate for information. She knew her father could tell her what had happened, though he didn't seem to want to. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.  
>"Mum, can I talk to dad alone for a moment?" She wanted to ask him about the Doctor, and she knew that, even though her mother now had her father, talking about the Doctor could still be painful for her. She heard her mother leave the room.<p>

Before she could begin talking, however, her mother's Doctor jumped in, and now that he was giving her information, she felt no need to interrupt. "Listen, Jennifer. The only chance you have to get back is to find the Doctor. I don't know why, but something, something alien, brought you to the universe that Rose, Jackie, and Mickey used to live in. The time there is much slower than it is here, and it does involve going through the void to get there. Well, it actually shouldn't be possible. Well, it _is_ impossible to get there with a TARDIS. You seem to be the exception. Anyway, find the Doctor. He may be able to find a way back, and may be able to figure out why—what?" he cut himself off, realizing that Jennifer had been trying to get his attention for quite a while.

"I already found him."  
>"What?"<br>"I already found him," she repeated. "The Doctor. Can change his face, yeah? Regeneration?"

He knew she had memorized everything they told her about the Doctor, but still, he felt a bit of pride that she could apply them to a man she had just met. "Yeah…" he said cautiously. "But how do you know it's him? What does he look like?" Maybe it was a past regeneration. In this case, he might have hidden the memory so as no to mess up the timelines, realizing that his future had crossed with his past.

"He's definitely not you…not at all." She grinned. "Big hair though. And a bow tie. He soniced my phone—he's the only reason that we're talking at the moment. Don't think anyone else could do that."

She heard him sigh again as he sorted through his past. So it wasn't one of his past regenerations. He had no idea what the quirks of this man were. "Okay. Tell him what happened. But first ask him about 'bad wolf.' You know what it is. And you know him well enough you can tell if that's how he would react—his reaction to something that prominent in his past would remain similar throughout regenerations."

"But I don't know him. How could I know if he was reacting right?" she felt stupid, not knowing what her father was talking about—usually they were right on the same track.  
>"Why are you part Time Lord?" she could tell he was grinning.<p>

Realization hit her, and the tense feeling that had dominated their conversation thus far disappeared. "Oh yeah." She laughed. "I guess it was the shock or something."

"It might help if you said allons-y too." Now he was teasing her, knowing that she would be safe in his other self's hands.  
>She laughed some more. "I bet he'd get a kick out of the fact that I'm half him. Anyway, I should probably go…I think he's getting bored sonicing the same piece of wall fifty times. Could you get mum?"<br>"Yep."

She looked back at the window, where the real Doctor was still sonicing, trying very hard to find something out of the ordinary. Turning her attention back to the phone, where her parents had returned, she got in a word before either of them. "Mum, I'll be fine. I promise. And I'll be back soon. Love you both."  
>They said their goodbyes, and hung up.<p> 


	3. In the TARDIS

Turning back to the store, she paused for a moment, writing her question in her mind, as if it were a speech to be presented with the utmost care. Putting a grin on her face, she walked into the store, coming up behind The Doctor, trying not to let him know she was there. "Find anything?"  
>He turned around quickly, caught off guard for a moment, before grinning back. "No. Blew themselves up, and failed to blow up their target." But despite his grin, she saw the deep look in his eyes, the look that meant he was truly sad that yet another group had died; he hadn't been able to save them. She often saw this look in her father's eyes—after a Torchwood mission left them unable to save everyone. She gave him a sad smile, knowing that he was feeling guilty for the death of so many, even though it was beyond his control. A few seconds passed before he jumped up, back to his normal energetic self. "Well, we've gotta get you back home, haven't we? Did you find out anything?"<br>"Doctor?"  
>He stopped jumping around, trying to puzzle everything out, looking at her. "That's me!"<br>"Does…does 'bad wolf' mean anything to you?" He had begun looking around again as she had started her sentence, but now he looked at her sharply, and though he was looking her up and down, trying to figure out why she knew about Rose, Jennifer could also see so much hope and hurt in his eyes.

"How do you know about h—that?" The look on his face, the terrible sadness in his eyes proved immediately that he was the Doctor, that he could help.

"It doesn't matter. I need your help."

"Oh, but it does." However, seeing the look upon her face, he continued. "But no matter. I'll find out later. I'm assuming you need to be taken somewhere. Where?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to explain it…Can we go sit down or something somewhere? I'm tired. Might be my trip here finally affecting me." She grinned, knowing in advance where he was going to suggest.

"Right. Come along…Smith?" She laughed, following him out the door of the store, to a street corner where the TARDIS was parked. "Here it is, the TARDIS. Ti—"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. My dad told me." She frowned. She had been trying to hide who her parents were; it could become awkward when he found out who her mother was, and if he knew her father, he would quickly puzzle out who her mother was. She didn't want to cause either of them more pain—just the mention of Bad Wolf had brought such a helpless look into his eyes, and her mother would often lapse into tears when explaining their old adventures. Of course it wasn't as bad when her father was there, but she missed traveling so much. Torchwood was an okay stand in, but she just wanted the Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS again. Maybe it would be easier when her father's TARDIS finished growing. But the real Doctor, the man standing in front of her, would likely never see Rose again, and he would most certainly not travel with her. It would just be cruel to explain who her parents were.

His eyebrows raised dramatically. "Your dad told you?" he grinned at the absurdity of the idea brought to his mind. Captain Jack was the only one who would know what the TARDIS was, and it was very possible for him to have a daughter. "How does he know about my TARDIS?"

She sighed, knowing she was going to have to explain everything. "I'll tell you. Part of my story, yeah?" She was putting on a false grin, trying to figure out how she could say everything without truly giving away who she was.

Turning the key and opening the door, he stepped into the TARDIS, and she followed, registering once again a faint ache in her chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After leading her to the library, the Doctor began pacing, unable to sit down. Whether he was trying to figure out her story before she told it or if he was just, by personality, unable to sit still, she didn't know, although she guessed it was a mixture of both. Her father was the same way—though maybe a bit more appreciative of sitting down. She assumed they were the same in that they paced when their brains were working—she did the same thing; when her mind was trying to wrap around something, she had difficulty sitting still. It was something that had been brought up quite often when her teachers spoke to her parents, who always dismissed it, knowing that her Time Lord relations gave her that attribute.

However, right now, it was the Doctor who was trying to think through something. She sat down on a leather sofa in the middle of the room, watching him, waiting for him to ask what was on his mind. She knew he would. Her dad would, at least, and really, weren't they the same man? All that was different was a few quirks and a new face. Finally, he stopped, running a hand through his hair and looking at her, his eyes narrowed a bit in concentration, finally showing how much her unknown history was affecting him. "Okay, so. Who, exactly, are you?"  
>She frowned, knowing that she had two choices: lie, or tell him exactly who her parents were. She was fairly talented at lying—you had to be at Torchwood. However, this man…he was the original of her own father. She did not want to make up a story on the spot of how she knew of him. So she went with the smallest amount she could get away with. "Jennifer Donna Smith."<p>

He raised an eyebrow, starting to pace again. "Jennifer Donna Smith?" When she nodded, he began muttering to himself; she could pick out the words "Jenny," "daughter," "Noble," and "ten." She was silent as he talked to himself, somewhat worried that he would figure it out without her saying another word—was her name really that obvious?

She didn't know why she was so conflicted. Well, she supposed, she didn't want to bring him pain, and she didn't want to be compared to her parents, as much as she loved them. She simply wanted him to get to know her personally, not based on who used to travel with him. She didn't realize that he was like her dad in that way too—he wouldn't judge her based on her parents. But she did want him to know because he loved her mother, and her father was partly him—he deserved to know.

Suddenly, he stopped pacing and looked at her sharply, looking as if he was trying to see through her eyes into her mind. "You're…you can't be." There was a mixture of disbelief, sadness, and excitement on his face, either wondering or hoping that he was right.

The corner of her mouth twitched, knowing exactly what he was thinking, and knowing that he was correct in his beliefs. But she stayed silent.

"But it hasn't been long enough. It's only been a year or two, it can't…oh but time goes faster there, doesn't it?" He knew from her silence that he was right. But he couldn't allow himself to think about anything but where she was from. "Parallel world. Pete's world, to be exact. Correct?"  
>Finally, she nodded. "I think so, yeah."<br>He nodded slowly, trying his hardest to hide the sadness and nostalgia that threatened to overtake him. He may have less trouble holding back emotions in this incarnation, but this was just too much. "And how, Jennifer Donna Smith, did you come to this world? You should be stuck there. No more cracks. I should know. I tried to get in so many times without telling Am—." He cut himself off, fresh pain flickering across his face. Yet another set of companions he had lost. However, he put a smile back on, willing himself not to dwell on their loss just yet.

Though she saw this, she ignored it, able to tell that he didn't want to talk about it. "I don't know. I was on a Torchwood mission with my mum and dad, and I was suddenly falling through the vortex. I knew everything. Just for a split second, but then I landed here and met you."

He began pacing again. "And of course you would ask your father what happened before me. After all, he is John Smith, correct? And your mother…" he trailed off, not wanting to say her name out loud. It seemed too good to be true, that he might find a way back. But no, he reminded himself, she was likely married by now. She did have a daughter—the woman who was sitting in front of him.

"Rose Tyler." She gave a sad smile. "Told me so many stories about you…Every night before bed I would hear the tale of a man traveling through the stars, even as we spoke, through the vortex. 'Course, the man could never come across the void. It took so many years for me to finally understand that, even if I have a more mature brain than normal people…My dad would tell so many stories about traveling with mum, with so many others before and after her. But none were like her. He'd tell me about the time war…so many other lives he had lived…" she trailed off, seeing the want in the Doctor's eyes. He had wanted to have a life like that. In his tenth incarnation, he had dreamed about it quite often. A life with only Rose. Their daughter would grow up on the TARDIS…He knew that even if twenty years had passed for them, the TARDIS wouldn't be fully grown just yet. So this would be the first time she had ever been on one. If only he and Rose could have…  
>He shook his head slightly, stopping himself from dwelling on things long gone, and he ceased pacing once more, turning to Jennifer,. "Alright, Jennifer Donna Smith, we are going to get you home. And try to figure out what happened…and eat some Jammie Dodgers. Though not necessarily in that order."<br>She laughed. "You're so much like my dad."

"Well technically, your dad is like me. Anyway," He began heading towards the door that lead to the console room. She stood up, following him. "This may take a few tries; most of the cracks in the universe have sealed. But certain recent incidents have ripped a few open again. We'll find a way." He entered the console room, Jennifer trailing him. Pushing buttons and pulling levers, the TARDIS jerked as they entered the vortex.

"Geronimo!"


	4. New York

**A/N: The idea for this adventure isn't 100% mine—it's mainly a mix of theories going around the internet and what we know is going to happen in series seven. Hope you enjoy!**

He continued running around the console, grinning madly, and in her mind's eye Jennifer could see her father doing this same thing so many years ago. When the man before her and her father were the same. She wondered vaguely how much time had passed since then, and then how much time had passed in the parallel world since her phone call to her parents. Leaning against one of the railings, she questioned whether her parents were missing her. She knew they were, but she was also sure they kept in mind the fact that she was with the Doctor, someone they both trusted immensely. At this point, she didn't mind that it might take a few tries to get back to the parallel world, because traveling with the Doctor sounded much more exciting than anything they had ever done at Torchwood. And she was sure she could provide some help if he needed it—she had plenty of experience, growing up with both of her parents so high up in Torchwood…

The TARDIS shuddered as they landed, and she pulled away from the railing, looking to the Doctor excitedly. Even if she had been told stories of the TARDIS and its travels, and had been exposed to alien technology all her life, she had still never traveled back in time. Or forwards in time, for that matter. "Where are we?"

The excitement in her voice was unmistakable, and he held back a grin as he heard it. At least he could astound her with time travel. His favorite part of bringing people with him had always been their reaction to such new things—especially the size of the TARDIS—things they had been told were stories. But Jennifer had grown up with it—had partly grown up with him telling her stories. It occurred to him that she knew most of his back story, something that, until his clone was created, nobody other than him knew. And since she, and now, Rose, he suspected, knew all about the TARDIS and him, only travel would give her reasons to be amazed.

In answer to her question, he gave her a knowing smile, nodding to the door. "Go find out."

Still grinning, she turned away from him, bounding to the door, opening it and stepping out. He followed quickly, shutting the door behind them.

"New York. June 20th, 2000. Not much time difference, but—how did you—" for the first time, he stopped his rambling before he started, realizing that at the same time he had, she had stated where and when.

She had been observing their surroundings, not truly paying attention to him, but now she turned to him, realizing that he had stopped talking. She had made it about ten feet away, near a bench with a newspaper on it. "What?"  
>"How did you know where…?" He trailed off, waiting for an explanation. She shouldn't be able to do that—only Time Lords ever had that ability.<p>

"Oh…I don't know. I've always had a pretty good sense of time. Even back in…Pete's World, you called it? Anyway, New York, 2000, not much time difference, yeah? But it's a different continent, so I've not been here before…Why here? Why not some planet in the middle of nowhere…Raxacoricofallapatorius? I've always liked the sound of that. Maybe not the aliens and other stuff on it, but it's probably the best planet name I've heard. Or we could have gone to somewhere you've never been before, or…anything. Why here?"

He was smiling at her with something that looked like pride. She was most definitely his clone's daughter. Rambling along with the best of them. "I dunno, here felt good. Here felt…cool. Also, the TARDIS brought us here, not me."  
>She laughed. "Oh, that's not all of it?"<p>

"Definitely not." Walking over to her, he grabbed the newspaper off the bench, noticing one of the smaller headlines on the front page:_ More disappearances discovered near the Statue of Liberty. _Hoping that it was just a coincidence, he wiped it momentarily out of his mind, turning back to her with his arms held wide. "So, New York. Where do you want to go? I've been here enough, you choose."

She shrugged. "I have no idea. Where _is _there to go?"

He held up the newspaper. "Statue of Liberty. Of course, we could skip that—it's just a statue—and go straight to the library."

Noticing the headline, she glanced back at him. "You want to go to the library but don't want to force me into it, don't you?"

He only fiddled with his bow tie.

"Alright, let's go." She was close to laughing, though she probably would have chosen the library anyway—disappearances were more up her alley, especially since it was this sort of thing that always lead to the best assignments at Torchwood.

He looked back up, grinning broadly, and began striding off, leaving her to half-run in order to catch up. "I want to know what happened after you left them. I don't care if you don't tell me everything; I know enough of your life to know you don't want to relive some things. But at least tell me when you changed. And where'd you get the bow tie?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing one, at least?"

"Bow ties are cool!" He paused for a few seconds, their footsteps being the only thing that one could hear, and she thought that maybe he wouldn't say anything, but then he continued, a much more solemn tone threading itself into his words. "I went to Mars…Met the Master again—I'm sure you know who he was…'he will knock four times.' Thought it was him the whole time—the drums made a rhythm of four. But it ended up being Donna's father." A terrible sadness seemed to have washed over him. She was honestly surprised that he was telling her—she had gotten the impression that he never told people his history, that it was difficult to persuade him to. The only reason her father could was because he was part human—he needed someone to help him forget and move on. "Radiation. Always thought that that one would be killed with something more...Suppose it should have been expected. Anyway, I visited all my old companions, regenerated, and here I am today." He grinned at the end, though his eyes betrayed him. He still looked terribly sad. There were so many people from that regeneration that he loved. And could never see again.

But maybe this girl walking next to him could change that. Yes, Rose was married, but at least he could finally give her a proper goodbye, instead of being ripped away or forcing himself to leave as she kissed his clone, so she wouldn't have a choice.

She was nodding slowly as they walked, smiling sadly at him as if she knew what he was thinking. "You still miss her, don't you?" Already seemingly able to read his mind—maybe her Time Lord DNA—she seemed to know that he partly allowed her to travel with him because she reminded him so much of Rose. The other part was that she needed to get home, and he was the only way she would be able to get there. But he felt that he wasn't going to rush to bring her home; it was nice to have a touch of Rose back. Already he felt a sort of fatherly responsibility for her.

He nodded, before shaking a smile back onto his face. "But we're here and she's there, and we have some disappearances to investigate."

She gave him a look, knowing that he was just trying to hide what he really felt, but she dropped the issue, stopping as they approached the library. "Where are we going to look? It's huge."

He continued to walk, bouncing up the steps. "Records. Old newspapers, anything that would tell us when this type of thing started, because more. More is what it said, and more implies that there was a beginning. More adventures, more bow ties, more speed, more steps, more records." She was following him up the stairs now, listening intently as he rambled on. "Somewhere in here, there will be an area with all the newspapers from years and years ago. They'll be bigger stories the earlier they started. Now it's normal, now they figure they should start to keep quiet about it, because they can't figure out what's happening. But then it was new. Then it was a tragedy. So we read the newspapers until we find the first one. It should be obvious. But then again, things are never easy."

She nodded, "So what will it look like when two young-ish looking people decide that they want to look through the archives 'simply to learn about the history of New York?'"

"They won't think anything of it. They'll probably expect it's for educational purposes, some essay. Once it becomes New New New York, however, they started to restrict the traffic to the older material. And then it's just a mess when you hit New New New New New New New New York. A few more News and it ends up with most of the city dead and the rest stuck in a traffic jam under the ruins."

Remembering the stories from her childhood, she laughed, following him into the library.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later, they were sitting on the floor in the archives, paging through large stacks of newspapers and looking for anything that might give them a clue as to what may be causing the disappearances. The Doctor was convinced that it wasn't normal, that it was alien. And there was definitely proof backing him up—that many unsolved disappearances, so common that they had faded from the front page…they had to be unnatural.

He had been right about getting in. No one had even noticed them. Slipping quietly into the generally deserted building, they grabbed a map and headed three floors down to the archive. Since then, they had sat in relative silence, engrossed in their work. They hardly even realized that the other was there anymore. This happened with both of them sometimes—though they were, for the most part, hyperactive, they could become intensely focused, zoning out of the world—which is what had happened after they settled into their separate parts of the room.  
>Three hours had passed before either one of them made a sound.<p>

Jennifer gasped as she scanned the headline of one of the papers. "I found it."  
>His eyebrows shot up as he got up and came over to her, reading over her shoulder as he bent down next to her, ignoring the title and reading the article beneath it.<p>

"Yesterday, August 10th, 1916, a six year old girl went missing from the side of the Statue of Liberty. Her mother had turned away for only a few seconds, but when she looked back, the girl was gone. After an extensive search, the child was not recovered.

However, a thirty-six year old woman, preferring to remain nameless, came to us yesterday afternoon, stating she had information on the disappearance of the child. She said that she was said child, that on that day, thirty years ago, she had felt a touch on her shoulder, and then found herself on the ground in front of the statue just as it was being dedicated on October 28, 1886. After relating her story, on the way out of the building, she collapsed. She was rushed to the hospital, and died last night at 8:03 p.m."

He looked up from the paper, trying to hide his shock, and Jennifer had to say his name a few times before he realized that she was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I don't understand. How does that work? Unless she randomly traveled in time, but had no way to get back or something…But this is the first one. Is that where all the others went too? Or…What happened?"

He looked at her, suddenly feeling the inexplicable need to protect her, even if she wasn't truly his own daughter. It felt like she was. "But that's exactly what happened."

"How? She can't just disappear into the past like that, could she? I know you can't, and you're a Time Lord. Of all people, you should be able to."

"It's not possible. On your own. But that's not what happened."

"Then what did?"

"Weeping Angels."


	5. The Statue

**A/N: I'm not including the rules from season five. These are the good, old-fashioned Weeping Angels. Enjoy!**

Her eyes knit together, confused as she racked her brain for information on aliens she had never heard of before. "What are they? I don't think that they…"

"No, we never saw them." He was on his feet now, heading towards the door. "We have to go."  
>She stood up as well, but refused to follow him. "Why? You always fix it. You want to, I know you do. You're the man who always helps. You can't just decide not to and leave! You always take people out of danger if you can. Even if you can't. There's no way either of us is going back to the TARDIS."<p>

"Yes, there is. I didn't have the opportunity to tell your mum I would keep you safe, but I know she's counting on me to. I can't put you into danger. Jackie was scary enough, and she didn't know just how much danger was possible."

She grinned internally. The Last Time Lord, the man who battled aliens daily, scared of Jackie and Rose. But at the same time, she was getting angry. He couldn't use that as an excuse. It had taken years to convince her mum to finally allow her to work at Torchwood, and even then she wasn't allowed to do field missions. Only once she was eighteen was she allowed. By then, Torchwood nearly always made sure she was with at least one of her parents. Which wasn't too bad; she adored them. But she wished they would listen to her father, and realize that she was perfectly capable of taking care of most of the missions she was put on.

The one she was on when she fell between the universes was an exception.

"Doctor, I'm perfectly capable of watching over myself. Twenty years of growing up around Torchwood and you learn some things. I have enough sense not to get myself killed, and I don't think mum would care, as she understands you. By now, she probably knows you'll take me on an adventure or two. You can't resist." Of course, her dad would be much more open to it. He used to be the man in front of her, after all. He knew that she could take care of herself. Her mum just worried sometimes. She definitely did more dangerous things than most people her age, but with all her mum had seen, it was amazing that she was allowed as much freedom as she was in regards to Torchwood.

He knew how she was feeling, but he felt the need to protect her as he had with Jenny so many years ago. No, she wasn't directly his child, but that feeling was returning, the one he had last felt when he had met Jenny. A parental responsibility. He hadn't realized at the time just how much of an effect she had caused. Enough that his clone's daughter was named after her. There was so much in Jennifer that reminded him of himself, his old self as well as his new. And of course there was so much Rose in her too. The stubbornness especially, though he supposed that was also the Donna component of the second him. And this is what was coming out now. She was right. He sighed, hating the fact that she had won. "Fine. We'll stay. But listen to me. Follow everything I say. Don't follow your mum's example." He grinned. "She liked to wander when I told her to stay put. I want you to stay in the TARDIS, but I'm sure you wouldn't…So come along, Smith."

And they left the library.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So where are we going now?" she was excited, happy that they were now actually doing something. This had always been her favorite part of the stories. The action. Helping. Figuring things out. Exciting things in the midst of danger.

"I figured we should take you back to Lady Liberty. Not likely we'll find anything around here anymore. Might as well get to the root of the problem."

"Wait. I thought it was the Weeping Angels. What are they anyway? And why are we going to the Statue of Liberty? Couldn't they have moved? Or do they live near national monuments?" She was mocking him now, no idea how serious this could be.

He grinned anyway, proud that she was asking the right questions. Trying to figure it out all in her head. Something he himself had done so many times. "We _are_ facing Weeping Angels. They're aliens, obviously. Only ones in the universe to kill you nicely and quietly. Send you into the past, and let you live to death. Very rarely do you make it back to the day you disappeared, which is why none of these people have been recovered in order to tell their story. Anyway, the Angels feed off the energy you might have used, had you finished your life in your time period, which is why I'm a feast for them. Actually, I've been sent back by one before…" He trailed off, lost in thought, before continuing his rambling answer. "We're going to the statue because that's where all the disappearances have occurred, which means that that's where we'll have to look. I don't think they've moved; the last disappearance was yesterday, and I know you're just being smart, so I refuse to answer the last one."

She had been watching him silently, drinking in everything he had said. She had always done that in school too, only refraining from talking and asking questions when she was being taught. So she waited a few seconds, digesting this information, before she asked a second set of questions. "How do they work then? Why is everyone disappearing? And why did you want to leave so quickly?"

He explained how they worked, launching into the stories of Martha and Amy's encounters with the Angels. As he explained, she noticed a horrible sadness enter his eyes, and she cut him off in the middle of his sentence. "What happened to them?

"They were fine, we got away like usual…Martha didn't even really se—"

"No. What _happened_ to them? Where are they?"

"Martha left. Amy and Rory…"

The way he trailed off, she was sure what had happened. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Though she didn't know who Rory was, she assumed he was Amy's husband. And both of them were gone. Holding back the urge to hug him as they walked, she was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm so sorry."

He didn't reply, noting how much she sounded like he used to, saying that all the time. It had become a sort of mantra of his. A minute or two of silence passed, before she continued, again showing her ability to see just how he was feeling. "You know it's not your fault. Dad always does the same thing. I'm sure it wasn't you that caused—"

"But if I hadn't met them, they would be alright. Even if I hadn't returned for them, they would be fine."

"But you weren't…" she trailed off upon seeing the look in his eyes. The look of one who utterly hated himself, who blamed everything bad that happened on himself. One who felt helpless sometimes, though he often hid it beneath the guise of strange costumes. And she lapsed into silence, remembering all the stories she had been told, and realizing just how big of a toll it had taken on this man. Yes, he had somewhat been cured from the wounds of the Time War, but everything he had been through never truly left him.

In the back of her mind, she acknowledged that he probably wasn't usually this open with his companions. It was simply her link with Rose and the fact that she already knew his story that helped him to tell her things.

A few minutes more passed as they approached the area where they would take a boat to Liberty Island, and he forced a grin onto his face. "Come along Smith!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As they approached the statue, he looked around erratically, spinning around to look at the statue, whilst checking out the area. Noticing that other than the two of them, there were eight people on the island, he frowned, understanding immediately that people were too scared to come anymore. He didn't see any Weeping Angels around, but then again, they were talented at hiding themselves in plain sight, potentially having perception filters on them.

She laughed at him as he almost lost his footing spinning around one last time. "What are you doing?"

"They've got to be around here somewhere, haven't they? I don't see anything right in front of me, do you? They're hiding."

She nodded, unsure of what to do. "Where should I look?" Without waiting for a response which he was too preoccupied to give, she walked off, looking around. Directing her steps towards a group of tourists standing behind the statue, she slowed, stopping near the side of the statue. What was she planning to ask them anyway? Whether they had heard of the disappearances? What did it matter? So instead she stood there, examining her surroundings, looking for some clue, anything that would point to alien origin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Twenty or thirty feet away, the Doctor was busy looking around himself, crouching in order to pick up a pinch of dirt so he could smell it. He stood back up, touching his tongue to his fingers where dirt had sat moments before, and he looked around him, wondering why he couldn't find anything to say that they had been here.

It wasn't as if they had just disappeared themselves. Either they had moved, hidden themselves somehow, or he was just being especially dull. He refused to admit that this may be the reason he couldn't find anything, so he figured something may have caused them to haunt different parts of the city. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe there was something else. It was always a possibility that some other alien happening had caused all the disappearances. There was no concrete proof. But he refused to admit that he may be mistaken, reminding himself that they had all occurred at the same place, as they had when he aided Sally Sparrow. And that newspaper article reminded him of some significance, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Though there was no way he'd admit that to Jennifer. The solid facts from the article were nearly enough to explain what was happening. It must have been the same woman, and, as was customary, she didn't live past the day she had originally been sent back. Doing so would eliminate the ability of the Angels to consume the energy she would have used, because she was using it. There was nearly no other explanation.

But there was still that little nudge in his subconscious that told him he may be mistaken.

Lost in thought, it took him quite a while to notice Jennifer yelling to him, trying to get his attention. She sounded somewhat scared, but simply curious at the same time, as if she knew she should be scared or worried but somehow wasn't.

He turned around, his eyes widening as he realized what he had been missing, staring only at Jennifer. The other tourists had turned their eyes to the coming boat and the horizon, studying the ocean. He began walking quickly to Jennifer, never taking his eyes off her face. She was looking up, examining the side of the Statue of Liberty. Whether she knew or whether she simply thought she may have found a hint of alien technology, he didn't know. She hadn't faced them before. She would be fine, as long as she didn't blink.

"Don't blink. Resist it. Who knows how long it would take to find you if you disappeared too. Listen to me Jennifer. Back away. Do. Not. Blink."

She began walking backwards slowly, her eyes dry, but she kept them open, staring up. At this point she had puzzled out the same thing he had, knowing exactly why she was supposed to keep looking. Not that it made it any easier. "And how will I not blink when we try to run, because I'm guessing that's your strategy? What about all these people?"

"I don't…don't blink. Trust me." He forced that cocky grin onto his face. "I'm the Doctor."

She turned to grin at him, forgetting where she was.

And she was gone as he blinked too.


	6. Manhattan

**A/N: Important information if you're following this story: I'm not going to include a full season of adventures—I'm only planning on this one and two others, though it will still be quite long.  
><strong>

Seconds passed before her feet slammed into the ground. She still couldn't see, and the force of the impact pushed her to the ground. She stayed still for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts, and opened her eyes, staring at the sky. She could still see the Statue of Liberty above her, and she wondered what had happened, why nothing had changed. Standing up, she examined her surroundings, noting that one thing _had_, indeed, changed—the tourists were gone, though she supposed that the boat had simply come and picked them up. However, the blue box was still there, though it had moved a few yards to the left, to the other side of the statue.

Not completely sure what happened, as the Doctor had told her that the Angels sent one back in time, and this definitely wasn't the past, she stood up, deciding that she would ask as soon as she returned to the box, because her mind certainly didn't understand. It might, if she had met them before, if she understood how they worked. But only being told about them didn't always give her the ability to calculate and analyze.

A few more seconds passed before she began walking to the blue box, nearly falling over once because she still hadn't completely recovered from her travel. Her chest began hurting again, more insistent than it had been previously, but she assumed that this was because she had just been thrown to the ground by a statue—it would bring pain to anyone.

Approaching the box, she flattened herself against the door as she pressed with her shoulder, testing to see if it was unlocked. At first, it refused to move, but within a second, she registered the TARDIS unlocking it for her, and she stepped back as she heard the lock click back. Pushing on it again, she found that it opened easily for her, and she swung it inwards, checking behind her as she walked in. "Docto—Dad?"

The man behind the console looked at her incredulously, almost as if she had simply appeared in his ship out of nowhere. "What?" It was obviously rhetorical; he was simply in shock, unsure what to do with this new arrival.  
>Now that she looked around, she realized that she had made a terrible mistake. The TARDIS interior was vastly different, looking exactly how her mother and father had always explained it, how they had sometimes drawn it for her. This, then, was before her mother had been left with her father. When Jennifer had first entered the future Doctor's TARDIS, she had registered the difference, but assumed that it changed when he had. But this was the room that she heard of so often. This was where they had fallen in love.<p>

Her eyes fell to the Doctor, the one that looked exactly like her father, the one who, technically, _was_her father. A dark-skinned girl stood beside him, looking at her as if she had never seen anything like a human before in her life. Fishing her mind for a name, Jennifer settled upon Martha, now knowing exactly where—and when—she was. And she knew that this was changing history. The Doctor was still looking at her in shock, stepping slightly closer. "Who are you? How did you get into my TARDIS?"

"Um…I just thought that it was…I thought it was just a police box? I was curious."

"But this is New York. There aren't police boxes in New York…are there Doctor?" Martha was jumping in now, trying to understand and make sense of why this strange girl was in the TARDIS.

Jennifer sighed, knowing that if she didn't say something, she would eventually give herself up on accident, but also knowing that anything she said could drastically affect the future. "I'm Jennifer." She sighed again, nodding her head towards the Doctor as her mind rapidly analyzed the situation, showing her exactly what to say. "I'm from your future. Not just _the _future, though that's also true, but from your personal future. Your future time line. I can't tell you my middle or last name, or where I'm from, because it would affect so much that will happen. All I need is some help."

He frowned, staring at her, his eyes narrowing as his mind also rapidly analyzed the situation, attempting to learn things about her that she had just stated she couldn't reveal. She stared straight into his eyes, trying to plea with him, to show him that she wasn't lying. As he looked at her, all she could see was her father looking at her every time she had done something on the border between a joke and inappropriate as a child. She had learned how to deal with this look. But it was different, surreal in a way, to have her father looking at her like that when she knew deep down that this truly wasn't her father. It was the original of her father, yes, but it wasn't the man that she had grown up with, the man who knew her personality, her past, her mind. The man she missed immensely; she loved traveling with the Doctor, but she missed home. Unlike her mother, she didn't have the opportunity to visit home whenever she wanted.

And now that her father was here, in a way, a wave of emotions was trying to overcome her, and she didn't know what she wanted. All at once, she wished to ask him why everything had happened the way it had since that day at Torchwood, to hug him, to explain how wonderful his other self was. But, she reminded herself, it wasn't him. This was a different man, the man who had, from what her memory was telling her, just lost Rose for the first time.  
>Eventually, he nodded, going back to the console and grabbing his trench coat off the seat, grinning wildly at Martha and Jennifer. "New York! Definitely different from New New York. And especially different from hexadeci-New York. Come on, allons-y! Oh," he spun around to face Jennifer, as he had made his way almost to the door. "what did you need help with?"<p>

She almost laughed, a million memories of her father getting distracted but eventually snapping back to the present flooding her mind. He really was the Doctor at heart. Since she was younger, about thirteen or so, she had often wondered whether her mother had married him simply because he looked like the Doctor, but slowly, being around both this man and his next self, she was becoming convinced that she had married him because she loved him every bit as much as she had ever loved the Doctor. It was odd, Jennifer supposed, that she was already looking at this man as her father, yet he was completely unaware that she was even remotely related to him personally; he most likely thought that she was just another woman he had helped, that had wanted to join him, or that had joined him for an adventure or two. But it was so much more complicated than that. And she truly wished that she could tell him who she was, even more than she had wanted his future self to know. Because this was the man who, in her eyes, _was_her father, whether or not it was actually him that was locked in the parallel world with her mother. And this Doctor would surely be happy to know that they—somewhat—had a happy ending. Yet it would also kill him to know that he would find her again in a few years and once again be separated forever.

Even now, she could see pain still in his eyes, and told herself that it was most likely for the best that he had no idea who she was or how she had come here. "I just…I shouldn't come out with you, time lines and all. Do you mind if I just stay here? I won't pilot the TARDIS away, I promise." She grinned, internally kicking herself for revealing that she could instinctively pilot the TARDIS. But it was so hard to keep it a secret when her father—or the Doctor, she supposed—was standing in front of her. She was so used to telling him everything. Yet it would be terrible if she did.  
>He paused for a few seconds, frowning as he realized she wasn't coming. "Ahh…sure." He was looking at her with pain in his eyes, as if simply seeing her brought up memories. Of course they did. She was such a blend between him and Rose, it was nearly impossible for her to assume that he wouldn't think of Rose when he saw her. But within a few seconds, he perked back up, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Come on, Martha. Plenty of city to see. Allons-y!" And he bounced out the door. Laughing, Martha followed him, turning back at the last moment, completely serious.<p>

"Who are you, anyway?"

Jennifer smiled sadly. "I'd tell you, but it wouldn't be good for time lines. And I don't want you accidentally telling him. Or anyone else. Because I know your future. And you certainly will have the opportunity to mention it within a few years." She realized just how above everything she sounded, but it was only the truth.

Martha shot a sad smile back, nodding slightly. "Alright…bye, then."

"Bye."

And she left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the back of his mind, the Doctor from the future felt his memories altering, in flux like so many timelines that were constantly changing to different variables. Yet this felt different, personal, and he felt his memories shifting, though as usual he was given only a hint of when in his personal timely this was happening. He was never completely sure what days exactly were changing, even with his sensitivity to time; it was always harder to tell when it was one's own timeline. However, this feeling was quite normal, from someone meeting him a millisecond earlier, to someone else bumping into him where they hadn't before, to a number of any other variables. So he ignored it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Walking to the console, she flicked a few switches, looking up at the monitors above her, and considered calling her mother and father, but something in the back of her mind told her that doing so could cause terrible things to happen, cause cracks to form in the universe. Even if she wanted to she would have to find a sun as he had done so many years ago. Sparking something in her mind, she thought about the future Doctor. She knew that her Doctor still loved her mother. He tried to hide it around her because he knew she was with his clone, but that didn't make it any easier for him. She could see the adoration in his eyes every time she was mentioned, as well as when he looked at her. She wondered if he was seeing her, Rose, or the daughter that could have been theirs. She knew that she often saw her dad in him, so she couldn't blame him, but she wondered what he would do if he had the chance to find her mother again.

Forcing herself to clear her head, she turned a monitor towards herself, hoping that her Doctor was in his TARDIS, and began typing out a message on a keyboard that had seemed to appear out of nowhere.


	7. Rescue

He was bounding around the console frantically, checking screens and typing new information in constantly, trying to use the TARDIS's technology to trace Jennifer. About fifty-three minutes—well, to be exact, fifty-two minutes, thirty-seven seconds, and 7 milliseconds—ago, he had exited Jennifer's room with a piece of her hair. Allowing the TARDIS to scan it, she was currently searching all of history for a piece of matching DNA. Thus far, she had scanned through the nineteenth century, as well as the first part of the twentieth century, and he was becoming restless, wanting only for her to find a match. He had to find her.

He ran his hand through his hair as the TARDIS showed a negative for yet another decade, and sighed loudly. The TARDIS hummed an indignant reply, and he ignored her, focusing on the Gallifreyan notes he had left for himself all over the console—he had to distract himself somehow from the thoughts threatening to overcome him. He shouldn't have brought her here. He should have simply brought her home, should have held back his love of showing people the universe. Because danger was a constant with him, and knowingly putting her into that danger without Rose or the other Doctor knowing was quite daft. Yes, he had always refrained from asking parents' permission before, but never before had his companion's parents been his clone and the woman he still loved after so many years. But it was _Rose_ and his _clone._They knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to resist. Not that it made it acceptable. He signed again, knowing that he would forever try to reason with himself as to why it was right, but the other part of him would always win. He was wrong and it was best to take her back as soon as he found her.

Suddenly, the screens began flashing, pulling him out of his internal battle. Pulling one of the monitors towards him, he scanned the information quickly, pushing all other thoughts out of his mind. The monitors displayed a message: "Doctor, I'm in New York, 1930 from what I can tell, and the TARDIS seems to agree with me. I'll explain more later. Please come soon."

Grinning madly, he punched in the coordinates without thinking, and the TARDIS took off immediately through the vortex.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The blue box materialized nearly where it had just disappeared, despite the fact that it was many years earlier. Still grinning, simply glad that he had found Jennifer—or rather, that Jennifer had found him—he bounced around the console, landing the TARDIS quickly and making his way towards the front doors. Stepping out, he knew immediately that something was wrong, as a second TARDIS was only a few feet away. He frowned, remembering the day that he had travelled here with Martha so many years ago.

Pushing the nostalgia out of his mind, he focused on the constantly changing memories surrounding this place. Focusing on this precise date, he knew that something new had happened here, that the tickling in the back of his mind earlier had been from this time and place. Though he still wasn't sure what exactly, he could tell that he had met someone that he hadn't met during the adventure he recalled.

He also knew that this was bad, two Doctors, two TARDISes. Five minutes and there would be a hole in the universe once again. Of course, that would mean that he could jump back to bring Jennifer to Pete's World, but it also meant that everyone would be dead. He would have to get Jennifer and leave. No time for explanations—hopefully his tenth self would be well on his way to saving Manhattan. However, the universe did not seem to be on his side today; it was very likely that he would run into his past self.

Shaking himself out of the possible time lines, he took a few steps forward, placing his hand on the other TARDIS' door. He felt her recognize him, swinging the door inward before he even made an effort to do so by himself. He stepped in, feeling as if he was transported back in time, and a billion memories with Rose, Martha, Donna, Sarah, Jack flooded through his mind. A jolt went through his hearts as he realized just how terrible it would have been to keep the same console when he regenerated. He had needed a new start. But he should have known; his past companions always seemed to find a way to haunt him once more. It was good when they found a way back, but then they would leave again and he would be so, so alone once more.

And there was Jennifer, bounding towards him with the same energy he possessed once, a different kind than he had now. A relieved smile made its way onto his face before he realized it was trying to break through, and she launched herself into his arms, hugging him fiercely. In that hug was all the worry that she had refused to show before now. She was safe.

Hearing footsteps outside, their eyes widened, and they sprung apart, rushing out the doors, and there was Martha and the other Doctor on their way to the TARDIS, just having saved the universe once again. "You were a day off," Jennifer whispered to her Doctor. She saw the guilt rush through his eyes, and shot him a smile to show that it was okay, though she wasn't sure he got the message, or if he did, if he would accept forgiveness.

The other Doctor and Martha walked up happily, and the Doctor's eyebrows shot up above his wide eyes as he saw the other TARDIS and the newly arrived Doctor, who shot him a sad smile. A few seconds passed before he spoke, quietly. "Enjoy it while it lasts. She will be back."

The other Doctor, shocked and speechless—from suppressed hope as well as confusion—seemed to reluctantly enter his own TARDIS, knowing the consequences if he stayed here too long, and the future him already felt the timelines in his head changing as the past him piloted the TARDIS away.

He stood there for a few minutes, staring into the empty space where the past TARDIS had been. He seemed to know that his past self had quickly hidden the memories after entering the TARDIS because of—to quote River—spoilers. In addition, realization was forcing herself upon him as he thought about where and when he was. They hadn't truly figured out the entire puzzle so many years ago; they had only learned half the story and prevented it.

The Daleks weren't in Manhattan just for their experiments on themselves and the city so long ago; they could have done something similar to this anywhere. But only in New York was the Statue of Liberty—well, he supposed, that wasn't exactly true; there were the ones in Luxembourg Gardens as well as Paris, but the one in New York was the most famous. Only in New York could the Daleks move a Weeping Angel into the place of the monument, and only in New York would they stay around after exchanging it so as to protect it.  
>The woman in the paper had been sent to 1886 from 1916. Searching his memory, he realized that the day she had disappeared was the first day the statue had opened after being closed for 'repairs,' repairs that he now knew had had quite a lot to do with what was happening now. She had been sent back to the dedication, before the Angel had been placed.<p>

He continued to analyze the events, realizing that the Angel was of a different type, one that sent each victim to a new time period, or that Jennifer's quarter-Time Lady genes had affected where she had traveled; when Time Lords on Gallifrey were young, they had this sort of ability, attracted unknowingly to important dates or other Time Lords. Once they got older and more experienced, this unconscious ability was quickly put down.  
>But once he went through all of this, he still did not know why the Daleks had aided—or forced—the Weeping Angels in this or how his TARDIS had escaped unharmed.<p>

He must have been standing there ten minutes before he noticed Jennifer saying his name. He wasn't sure if she had been saying it for a while or had just started from boredom, but he finally snapped to attention, grinning at her, though she could still see that dark look in his eyes, the look that warned of an impending danger, a worry about her that he refused to speak about. "What's the matter, Doctor?"

He sighed, knowing that he would have to refrain from over thinking things like this while she was standing there. He was usually accomplished at hiding his overactive brain from his companions, covering up his worries with a grin. But she had lived with his clone. She knew him, and for this reason, he felt comfortable around her; he felt comfortable letting her in, something he had refused to do with Amy, Rory, even River. Yet there were still things he would have to hide, such as the thoughts beginning to cloud his brain as he analyzed everything that had happened. Frowning, he knew he would have to tell her at least a little of what he had been thinking. "There isn't any way that the Angels could have—or would have—done this on their own. Someone helped them. Someone powerful."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. What happened while you were here?"

She shrugged, still wanting to know more, but knowing he wouldn't give her the information she wanted until he felt it necessary. "I saw my fake dad, who is also you, but who looks more like my dad and I than you. Also I sat around and played mind games with the TARDIS. And exploring. I did a lot of that. It was actually really interesting because there were roo—" she exhaled softly, obviously in pain.

He frowned again, and he felt worry beginning to seep outwards from his chest, drowning all questions about what the Daleks had done, as well as questions about what he could tell Jennifer was hiding from him—he guessed it was about seeing his tenth self, the original of her father. "What's wrong? Jennifer?"

"I'm okay. I just…" she grimaced. "My chest keeps hurting." She sighed as the pain subsided. "It just happens all of a sudden, and it gets worse the longer I stay in this universe."

He nodded slowly, leading her back to the TARDIS. "Go sleep. When you wake up, come to the library. I need more information about how you came here. And your life at home."

She nodded back at him, slipping away into her room to take a nap.

And he piloted them into the stars.


	8. Hearts and the Doctor

A few hours passed before he heard her padding down the hall, coming to the console room rather than the library, seeming to know that he wasn't waiting for her where he told her he would be.

He heard her stop in the doorway, yawning and asking softly, "Coming, Doctor?" If circumstances were different, a teasing grin would have been apparent in her words. But he knew that her mind was just as active as his was, ignoring such normal situations. She would be trying to come up with solutions as well, despite the fact that she didn't have the knowledge of aliens necessary to make ends meet. He would have to explain at least a little.

So he turned around silently and, passing her in the doorway, led her to the library.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And then it was a flashback to when they had first met, her sitting on the couch watching him pace as their minds raced.  
>A few minutes passed before she almost broke the silence, but he began questioning her. "How long has your chest been hurting?"<p>

"Since I got here, I guess. Like I said before, I fell through the vortex. I'm not sure how. But only a few minutes after I got here it started hurting, just a faint ache. The longer I stay here, the worse it gets."  
>He nodded faintly, continuing to pace, muttering to himself and, every once in a while, rubbing his hand through his hair. "Has it ever hurt before? In Pete's World?"<br>She sighed, remembering the fact that she had finally escaped when she arrived here, the fact that, from what she could tell, was going to become an important part of her travels with the Doctor. Ironic, it seemed, that what had been important to doctors all around her in Pete's World was now incredibly important to the Doctor, the one Doctor she trusted—considering, of course, that her father was nearly the same man as the one standing in front of her.

Realizing he was still waiting for an answer, she shook her head. "No, but the doctors there had plenty of reason to think it would."

He stopped pacing then, turning to her. "Why?"

She paused for a moment, worrying about his reaction, before answering. "I have two hearts."

She saw the flash of panic in his eyes, his mind going through hundreds of possible ailments, wondering why he hadn't felt her in his mind as strongly as he should have if she had two hearts, before she continued. "But it's not like yours. One's normal, one's small. It doesn't work. But when they suggested that I have surgery for it, my dad and I were both against it. For some reason, it seems like it would go horribly, and not just because I don't want surgery."

He nodded, resuming his pacing. "And it's never hurt like this before?"  
>She shook her head. "Never."<p>

He nodded again. A minute or so of silence followed, him pacing as he randomly glanced over at her. He could tell that she was simply answering his questions, preoccupied with something despite focusing on their conversation at the same time. He had done it himself countless times, never believing that it was possible to notice. And maybe it wasn't to full humans. But her mind was definitely multitasking. He stopped his pacing again, knowing that he would be able to continue his train of thought about her hearts later, as he sat down across from her on another couch. "Something's wrong. What is it?"

She sighed, knowing that she couldn't get away with saying nothing. "That was my dad, back there. I mean, it was you, but it was…it was my dad. He didn't know me. And I couldn't tell him who I was….He recognized me, I know it. Had the same look on his face that you have sometimes, when I know you're seeing Rose instead of me. It was just…hard."

He sighed as well, nodding slowly as he realized that she could read him easily, that she had noticed him having flashbacks in the console room as he piloted her to New York. And for that he was sorry, sure that she didn't want to constantly be compared to her parents. From the small amount of time she'd been with him, he had picked up on that much.

He spoke quietly. "I'm sorry….He's back home, waiting for you, though. I could bring you home next time, if you want. No more traveling."

He could figure out the Daleks' plans on his own; he'd done it before. And despite the fact that he desperately wanted to puzzle out why her chest was persistent in hurting, why she had so randomly come here, he supposed he could drop her off without figuring it out. His clone would always do that for him if it was important enough.

She didn't respond for a moment. "Really?" He couldn't tell if her tone was full of loss, wanting to stay, or if it was full of longing, a wish to return home. It might have been both.

"Yeah. If you want."

She thought about it, nearly wanting to call her parents. But they knew what it was like to travel with the Doctor, how the unknown was possible every moment. They both knew how addicting it could be, how it was so hard to simply walk away. She didn't want to bring it up to her mum, knowing how much she still missed it sometimes, how she spoke longingly of visiting new planets every day. And another large part of it was the fact that this was the first time she had truly been out from under her parents' (and Torchwood's) careful eyes; she liked this freedom, wanted it to be her decision if she returned. From the beginning, being with the Doctor had been a way to get home. But now she was wondering where else he could take her.

And yet…

She nodded. "Please. I'm sorry, I just…I miss home." Unsure of whether or not she truly wanted to return, she figured that his miscalculations would give her enough time to reconsider, if she changed her mind. But she wasn't lying; she truly did miss her own universe. After seeing the other Doctor, she was a bit homesick, wanting her father to know who she was when he looked at her, wanting him to be able to explain everything rather than hiding it as this Doctor did, wanting the normal Torchwood routine to resume.  
>Hiding his disappointment despite the fact that he had convinced himself in New York to bring her straight home, he nodded back, running his hand through his hair once again. "Okay. Next stop, Pete's World."<p>

And they stood up, exiting the library.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long, and I'm so sorry this is so short. I'm planning to finish this before summer is over, but I've gotten distracted with other fics, and I had major writer's block on this one, which is why I'm not sure this is as good as it could be. The next chapter should be up within a week. Thanks for staying with the story, and I hope you liked it! **


End file.
